


Dark Shadows 2

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6326131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Dark Shadows 2

Clint hides in the shadows.   
He has to.   
Heis an assassin.  
His job requires,  
Subtlty and Anonymity.   
He can't be discovered.   
He has to be efficient. 

Clint likes the dark.  
It is alluring as,  
It is seductive.   
It draws you in.  
Darkness is mysterious.   
It is fearing but also craved.

He often uses,  
The cover of the night,   
To finish his jobs.   
Itvis efficient.   
It is ruthless.   
And it is gruesome.   
But it is cleansing too.

He is getting rid,  
Of the bad guy.  
Ridding the world of,   
Another disgusting abomination.   
He is judge, jury and executioner.


End file.
